


定音鼓

by Sioui



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sioui/pseuds/Sioui
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Kudos: 5





	定音鼓

1.

高中毕业那年的假期我浑浑噩噩，一半的时间耗在了游戏上，另一半的时间躺在床上无所事事。高考考了一个不好不坏的成绩，最终不得不在志愿面前连连低头。原本擅长的舞蹈也因为之前学业繁忙疏于练习变得僵硬，母亲实在看不下去我天天在家里日渐颓靡，非要拉着我去医院学习一些护理知识。用母亲的话来说，这叫给自己多留一条退路，免得以后一无所长，只能眼巴巴等着被社会淘汰。拿着母亲二十年的从医经历来说，会救人还是能吃得上饭的，但我知道她也是迫不得已，她本来是怎么也不情愿我入这一行的。  
来到医院的第一天，母亲领着我见了一位颇有名望的医生。他姓朴，看起来已经上了些年岁，坚毅的神态也遮掩不住鬓边浮起的几缕银丝。“他就是小时候帮你做手术的叔叔，快说叔叔好。”  
我撇了撇嘴，明明已经成年却还是无时不刻被大人当做小孩子对待。顺着母亲的意思，我礼貌地道了感谢。朴医生微笑着拍了拍我的肩膀，投向我颈部的目光带上了一丝怜悯。我低下头顺势提了提衣领，深深吸了一口气才重新找回一点心安。说来奇怪，我从小就迷恋着医院的消毒水味，它总会在刺激嗅觉之后留下持久的镇定。别人总是避之不及，我却觉得那是和我心灵契合的气味。  
走廊明亮的灯光惹得我的眼睛生疼，看见走廊上加的病床上各种姿势仰躺着的人，我意识到我正在直面人间疾苦。朴医生领着我走进了一间还算宽敞的病房，周围的床位都空着，只中间的一张上坐着一个女生。

那是我第一次见到曺柔理，她的面色白皙，嘴唇是健康的红色。如果不是身上松垮的病号服和周围惨白的床褥，她完全就是橱窗里最精美的那一个洋娃娃。目光直直地盯着前方不看来人，只留着自己的那一份高贵与从容。

2.

我看着护士正准备往她细瘦的手上插入针头，那双手几乎骨节分明，已然一幅被病痛百般折磨的模样。我别过头去不敢再看。曺柔理只是安静地坐着，仿佛真的是过家家里任人摆布的玩偶。  
曺柔理比我小一些，已经在医院里躺了将近半年。明明是像花朵一般的年龄，却偏偏得了这样的富贵病。那是我听朴医生说的，我清楚的是他肯定从她那里赚了一大笔钱，但他话语里的惋惜也是那样分明。  
我把换洗的衣物抱进她的房间之后，阴郁的气氛突然压得我有点喘不过气。明晃晃的白色灯光让我的眼睛愈发干涩，无事可做，径自离开也有些奇怪。“要喝水么？” 触碰到玻璃的时候我的手微微发抖，除了器皿碰撞发出的让人心颤的声音，我并没有得到她的回应。水有点凉，我用手暖了好久才递给她。她乖乖地接过去，却也没有看我，小口小口抿着，没有发出一丝声响。我这才看清她的床头摆着几本书，还有一盆绿色植物，但看上去早已枯萎，带着难看的颜色瘫倒在花瓶壁上。  
“留下来陪我，行吗？看在同龄人的份上。”话像是从口中呛出来的，她轻咳了几声，用杯子遮掩着嘴唇。  
那是曺柔理和我说的第一句话，她给我下的第一个定义是同龄人。于我来说是再平常不过的，但想想对她来说应该是难能可贵的存在。这个年龄的少女本就不该出现在医院，洒满阳光的操场或是五彩斑斓的化妆品店才应该是她们流连的地方。  
我总不能拒绝我第一位病人的请求，我只留下我们之间的一盏暖色的床头灯，而后在身旁空着的床位上躺下。她也只是僵直地进入被褥，过于瘦弱的身子几乎没有引起一丝起伏。

我睡得昏昏沉沉，梦境和现实在我脑海中汩汩流动，眼前模糊的视野布满噪点，我几乎要回忆起小时候留下阴影的恐怖片。正当我挣扎着想要变得清醒，耳边突然传来剧烈的喘息声。曺柔理弓着背坐了起来，身子不住地起伏，看起来也像是刚从噩梦中挣脱的样子，圆瞪的眼睛折射出了几抹光亮。  
我急忙下床，才发现她的脖颈上布满了晶莹的汗液，病号服也透出了一块一块的水渍。“我去帮你找护士。”我这么说着，抚摸她的背部的布料已是全然湿透。她反而拉住我的手，力气轻微到几乎是我动一下就会脱离的程度。  
“崔叡娜，求你。”  
她眼睛里的水汽快要满溢出来，可怜巴巴的样子看得我于心不忍。手也像用尽了最后一丝力气一般，从我的手臂上缓缓滑落下去。我只好用机械一般的动作准备好了干净的衣物，她的手扭曲地想要去解衣服后面的绑带，但终是被难以逾越的距离阻隔，身子重重地沉了下去。我小心翼翼地帮她解开那些蝴蝶结，似乎解开一个她就在我面前褪去一层防备。直到她的背部完全暴露在了我的眼前，她后颈突出的脊骨像嵌在血肉里的宝石，蝴蝶骨也异常地凸起，真的如翅膀一般在后背留下了深邃的阴影。她双手环抱着自己，我从侧后方看到了她微微隆起的胸脯。那是我第一次那样接近另外一个女生的肉体，原本就悬着的心脏加速跳动。我们之间的气流也逐渐升温，肆意扰乱原本宁静的夜晚。但我最终只是尽量专业地继续接下来的步骤，我把她颈后的头发拢在一边，把衣服展开拉平，双手由她的身前绕到身后，减少了不必要的肌肤触碰。小心翼翼地系完所有的蝴蝶结，我把她的头发重新引回身后，那片细密顷刻犹如瀑布一般倾泻下来。我才发现她的头发是好看的亚麻色。

“谢谢。”意识到我动作的结束，她像完全换了一个人似的，话里变得没有了感情。而后她侧身背对着我躺了下去，将自己埋藏在了无尽的黑夜里。

3.

医院里的时间总是难以分辨，等到母亲叫我一同去食堂吃饭的时候我才意识到已是白天。汤匙在海带汤里绕了好几圈也提不起食欲，脑子里全是刚刚帮曺柔理测体温量血压时的场景。她安静地躺在床上，刘海似乎因为太久没有剪已经快遮住了眼睛。我这才看清她嘴上的血色是来自于口红，一夜过去已经因为干燥显出了裂痕。我还是把手伸到她的鼻下探了探她的呼吸，虽然微弱但好在还算温热。走的时候我没有忘记把液滴调慢了一点，那样她不会太疼。  
“你肯定不记得了吧，小时候在医院的事。”  
预感到母亲又要展开有所意图的说教，可能又会惹得我边吃着饭边哭起来，我端着曺柔理的那份饭就起身准备离开，把自己盘子里所剩不多的几个小面包也放在了里面。

再次回到病房的时候，里面已是一片明亮。窗帘被完全拉开，似乎还能在外面几乎干枯的枝干上找到几分绿意。曺柔理正低着头看着什么书，翻页声轻轻撩动停滞的空气。此刻她更像是爱德华·霍普笔下的人物，只是静静坐着就能使周遭弥漫孤寂。  
我把餐盘放在床头的桌上，屏着的气息还没完全送下去，就听到她幽幽地说：“你看起来不开心。”  
我向来不是很擅长于隐藏自己的情绪，她语气里透出的冷静和肯定让我深信她是一个无比敏感的人。“你不必来这里做这种工作，不必照顾我这样一个半死不活的人的，对吧。”等到我在她的床边坐下，她也不再翻书，只是眼里满含真挚地看向我。一阵缄默过后，她的眼帘似乎又低垂了一些：“你有自己更想做的事情。”

我完全说不出话来，其实我并未清醒地想过这个问题。十八年以来我从来都是按部就班地成长，去做每一个年龄段该做的事情。最后发现不过是淹没在长跑的人群之中，在拥挤的人流中疲惫不堪，过程变得模糊不清，也似乎没有再去追求结果的必要。

“你和医院有着某种孽缘，不是吗。”她的目光在我脸上缱绻，但我很清楚她是发现了我的伤痕。那是我从小到大无比困扰的事之一，人们唯一无法掩饰的东西就是写在外表上的弱点。我早已习惯人们投过来的怪异目光，也习惯于用固定的句式去回答他们提出的疑问。但她的说法却是我从未遇到过的，是一种不可多得的特别。  
明知道她没有恶意，但她的表情似乎愈发带上了挑衅的意味。她直直地看向我，似乎想要深入我的体内去找到她所谓的那个孽缘的根源。“但人并不是想做什么就可以做的不是吗！不然你也不会躺在这里了。”意识到自己说了过重的话已经太迟，她的目光在我语气上扬的瞬间就退缩了。我刚想道歉，她却扭过头去，嘴不服气地鼓了几下，身前的手不住地搅动。我看见了她眼角一闪而过的泪光。

4.

我已经忘记我多久没有去舞室了，那里又多了很多陌生的新面孔。看上去都是十分年轻的孩子，我也渐渐习惯了他们见面时欠身的礼貌问候。一曲下来我的腿部就已开始感到酸胀，脖子上覆满了难以止住的汗水。重新回到人群中跳舞，看着面前镜子里的其他人，我第一次觉得自己是如此普通，就像是复制粘贴之后那样的存在。

我没能通过舞室的年终考核，也错失了去市里参加比赛的机会。这也许就是所谓人生历程上的绊脚石，但我居然在被绊了一脚的时候发现自己已然丧失了痛觉。坐在公交车上的时候我把头靠在窗上，冰冷的玻璃一顿一顿地敲击着我的骨头。身旁的朋友们都在谈论着各自的近况，有的被知名大学录取，也有的决定去国外更好的舞蹈学院深造。我用头发遮住自己的半边脸，羞怯于去面对他们。正值晚高峰时刻，人们的步伐里都带着或多或少的匆忙，在车站等车的人也不时四处张望。我这才发现我的面容清清楚楚地映在了车窗上，也许我一直不敢面对的是我自己。我顶着朋友们疑惑的目光挤开人群，跌跌撞撞地冲下了公交车。

我没想到有一天医院也会成为我的庇护所。也许真如曺柔理说的那样，我和医院有着某种孽缘，早在婴孩时期就已扎根在深处。

连续几天过去，我给曺柔理送的很多顿饭她根本没有吃上几口，她每天只依靠着输入到体内的营养液过活。除去医院的饭菜实在不算可口的因素，我更觉得她是刻意为之。她越是这样，我越读不懂她的自由意志，越不清楚她到底要生还是要死。

看着满当的餐盘，我刚想开始嗔怪她，她又是那样抓住了我的手，我的皮肤上留下了她掌心的温度。我回过头去，发现她面前的是五线谱，音符密密麻麻得看不清楚，米黄的纸页倒让人多了几分舒心。“你想听钢琴曲吗？”我在床边坐下后她仍没有松开我，说话的语气却是不温不愠。没有等我回答，她纤细的手指就径自攀附上了我的手臂，摆好了放在黑白琴键上的姿势。随着手指轻轻抬起而后落下，她轻唱着一个个音符串起的旋律。我仔细捕捉着她力度的变化，那是她情感发散开来的波纹。她的手指不再需要媒介，直接敲打着我的感官。

那一刻的她变成了油画里那个亚麻色头发的少女，脸上的笑容渲染出红晕，翘起的发丝在阳光下闪闪发光。她在草地上奔跑，音符随着步伐起舞，飘动的裙摆下藏着不易察觉的泛音。那是她本应拥有的快乐，她本应该生长在那个色彩多变的世界里。

5.

天气愈发寒冷，家里饭桌上的饭菜总是很快就凉了。收到录取通知书的时候家里异常平静，吃饭的时候大家也没有丝毫提起这件事的意思。我草草结束晚饭，企图快点逃离这个地方。筷子落在碗上的一瞬间，父亲突然语重心长地对我说：“你还是好好学护理吧。”那之后是可怖的寂静，就连往常总是为我辩护的哥哥此时都不再吭声。之后我又闷在家里好几天，后来实在经不住父亲的念叨才去了医院，但那也不是完全被动的，我意识到我已很久没有见到曺柔理。

值班房里刚下班的护士正在吵吵闹闹换着衣服，她们毫不遮掩地脱下护士服，肉体模糊在了昏暗的灯光里，紧绷的内衣在她们身上压出深陷的痕迹。重重叠叠的护士服拼凑成白花花的布幕，地上的护士鞋东倒西歪，铁柜门开开关关冲撞着空气。她们不知道在议论什么，声音是我从未听过的高昂。“活该家里有钱还长得好看。”“成天占着一个大大的房间，走廊上的病人又没地方睡。”只言片语钻进我的耳朵，我很快意识到她们在议论的是曺柔理。女人本就容易道西说东，下班后的身心俱惫更容易使原本的不满发酵，众人凑在一起的力量之大更是难以预料。“不过她也是怪可怜的，从没见她的家人来看过她。”依照她们的意思，曺柔理就是一尊活佛，人人带着敬畏之心供奉，丝毫拿她没有办法。而后她们开始哄笑，权当说出的话像吐出的透明气体，只会消散在空气中不留踪迹。  
“不是只有有血缘关系的人才能叫做家人的。”  
我趁着她们还未转换话题的时候插上一句，我明明语气平平，她们却好像被点燃了一般，目光全都转移到了我的身上。我意识到我可能是这里帮曺柔理说话的第一个人。  
“你知道她曾经在三更半夜起来砸钢琴吗，整栋楼的人都被她吓得魂飞魄散。难道你不会害怕吗。”  
不知道是谁藏在人群中说了这么一句，于我来说却好像是某种审判，她们仿佛把我看成了一个被蛊惑的怪物。

我才知道曺柔理的病也如同那急转直下的天气，坠落到了让人颤栗的冰点。

去到曺柔理病房的时候，所有的灯光都熄灭了。但那晚窗外的月光不偏不倚，在窗边留下了一池清水。曺柔理正侧躺在床的一边，身体蜷缩在一起。她身旁显然是刻意留出的空位，我蓦然觉得她也许是在等我。我在她身旁躺下，随即被她身上柔和的香味包围。就算几秒钟也好，我们也许可以暂时逃离这个时空。  
“自从那天之后，我好像一直分不清梦境和现实。”  
她果然是没有睡的，嘴里吐出的气息在我的鼻尖跳动。  
“那天中午，教室的窗帘被完全拉开，教室里一片明亮通透。我趴在课桌上，耳机里播着夏天的钢琴曲。可能那时候我就已经进入了梦境，不然我怎么会在冬天感觉到夏天的气息。我连我是怎么来到医院的都忘记了。”  
“可能现在也是梦吧。”她的眼睛依旧紧闭着，语调有点低沉，似乎真的有些困倦。正当我以为她要睡着了，浅浅的笑声却突然冲破空气：“还是算了，我不希望你也是梦。”  
奇怪的感情堵在我的喉咙口，我必须找点动作来缓解，只好帮她紧了紧身上的被褥。  
“今年的新年晚会你在台上跳舞。我都看到了，你真帅气。”  
她的话反复在我脑海中回荡，意识到真相之后我的鼻头突然一酸。我这才慢慢开始回忆，原以为她能轻松地叫出我的名字，肯定是朴医生或者母亲事先告诉她的。一切都有了缘由，她莫名对我的了解，或许还有我们不用言语就能产生的默契。  
“那时我是你后面的第三个节目，弹的就是那天弹给你听的那首曲子。”  
“看吧，你会忘记我的。”  
她倏而张开了双眼，眼底像是被扰乱的水潭。她伸出手轻轻抚摸我的伤痕，似乎那样那道伤痕就会消失不见。  
“你听过定音鼓么？”  
“定音鼓是一个交响乐团存在的基石，它给整首乐曲奠定基调，也始终维持着乐团演奏的平稳。乐团少了哪一个乐器，定音鼓都是不能少的。”  
她的目光停在我的眼里，这次我们都不再带有侵略性，只是纯粹的，在时间洪流之中的一次会合。她的手停在了我的伤痕上，指尖的一抹温暖向着四周蔓延。  
“定音鼓敲响的时候，就和你这里跳动一样。”

6.

冬天总是最不留情面的季节，到后来就算暖气开到最足，曺柔理的手也总是离不开暖水袋。初雪那天曺柔理意外醒得很早，似乎是早已预料到雪的降临，我刚睡醒她就吵闹着叫我带她去窗边看雪。我这才意识到这是我第一次扶曺柔理下床，以前她上厕所大概都是因为害羞，总会找其他护士帮忙。她真的很瘦小，那是我用一只手圈住她的肩膀留下的感觉。我慢慢搀扶着她坐到轮椅上，她的腿也没有什么力气，倚靠着我才得以勉强行走。  
窗外被染成一片白色，只是看上几眼就让人忍不住打颤。此刻玻璃窗框造出的一幅图景，宛如艺术馆里的名画，我们静静欣赏，耳畔只留下暖气呼呼的声响。  
“我想吃冰淇淋了。”  
“这是我唯一想吃的东西，你还不让我吃吗。”  
她摇着我的手臂哀求，推搡着我快点出发，眼睛里的雪花纷纷飘落。我眼睁睁看着她拔掉了输液管，伤口渗出来的一丝血迹在洁白的皮肤上显得无比刺眼。

那无疑是我违背医德做出的最后悔的事，即使我没有忘记在冲出病房的时候按下了紧急按钮。来到大街上的时候我才意识到现在是寒冬，根本没有什么地方会卖冰淇淋。我真的跑了好远好远，走进过几家店铺连自己也数不清了。我无力地望向天空，有雪落在我的脸上驱散了本就不多的热度。后来，我也分不清那到底是融水还是眼泪。

也许这天就是曺柔理一直盼望的那个日子，天空是阴沉得有点绝望的白色，却很适合去白日梦里遨游。我本来应该和她一起回到学校，回到教室里她的位置上。她静静地趴在桌上，我坐在旁边不做什么，只是陪着她。她会偷偷抬起头看我，把她的耳机分给我一只，而后我们一起去音乐里寻找夏天。

回到曺柔理病房的时候，她的床上仍像往常那样隆起，但这次她格外笔直地躺在正中央，我看不清她的脸。不知道是不是因为过于猛烈的奔跑，我的腿骤然发软，整个人瞬间跪坐在了地上。我便是那样捂着脸哭了起来，一点点沉入泪水的海洋。

后来我的记忆有些断片，我只记得我原以为早已化了的冰淇淋并没有融化，曺柔理从被子里探出头来笑嘻嘻地说她骗到了我。她小口小口吃着冰淇淋，装作很冷的样子不住打颤，而后牵起了我的手说这样比较暖和。她的口红黏附在冰淇淋上，嘴唇上的颜色渐渐褪下，那片惨白中还透着一点紫色。

我只记得，我那时是真的很想亲吻她的。

7.

那之后曺柔理的监测仪又响了很多次，每次都是毫无征兆，就像她突然说要和我出去玩，而后却是牵着我的手走向悬崖的方向。但每次她从抢救室里出来，我却总觉得她像是新生了一般，永远是看着我笑得眼睛弯到看不见，脸上也还能勉强堆起可爱的苹果肌。  
医生已经不再让她离开医院了。那天晚上我们一起躺在她的病床上，像普通姐妹一样嬉闹到深夜。说着是嬉闹，不过都是我在虚张声势，曺柔理现在连笑一下眉头都会紧皱很久。她问我，你是不是经常和朋友一起度过这样的夜晚，她说的时候声音有些颤抖，我分不清那里面隐藏的感情。我犹豫了片刻，果断地摇了摇头。那我是第一个咯，还没等我解释她就抢着说。  
兴许是太累了，她很快面朝着我睡着了。不知道是不是因为暖黄色的灯光渲染，她的眉目是那样柔软温和，唇上也似乎带上了一丝血色。我回想起这段时间以来她都睡得很安稳，而我是也一样。或许我们的梦境一直以来都是相通的。  
她稳稳地呼吸，手轻轻抵在我颈上的伤痕那里。我突然觉得，也许我心脏的节奏，从现在开始到很久的以后，都可以伴着她的生命一同跳动。

-Fin-


End file.
